Blu Hatsune
Design His hair is a nice blue. His outfit consists of a light blue undershirt, a blue jacket, a blue tie, and blue skin-tight pants. Since he was derived from his twin, Kenji, his body shape and hair style matches his. Personality He has a slight bubbly personality, and a very kind heart. He shares many personal aspects with Kenji, but at the same time, is very different from him. He has a strong sense of justice and will defend himself and his friends verbally if challenged. Though his weakness being so physically small, he wouldn't dare try and start a physical fight without a friend for backup. However, if you're bringing a knife to a gunfight, prepare to be dodging his accurate bullets. History Development History Blu started originally as Kenji, as far as illustrations and name went. But something wasn't right. His mun never asked for permission from Kenji's original creator (RenaKerensky). Therefore, within three weeks of Role-Playing on Tumblr, Rena got in contact with him and asked him to step down. He pleaded with Rena to let him keep Kenji. They came to an agreement to have him give Rena her rights of Kenji and they became good friends. Both Rena's Kenji and his Kenji Role-Played for a while and they soon developed Blu's design. With Rena's artistic skills, Blu's design came to life. Character History Blu was developed in a place far, far away. One Vocaloid specialist obtained the blueprints of Kenji, and after many visual adjustments and personality adjustments, he was ready to be put together. The pieces were put together bits at a time, but eventually, he was complete. He was released upon Japan, and set out to see the sights. He spends his time at home covering songs for a living, but when he's not, he's out on the town, occasionally visiting the good-hearted mafia he's learned to love, called the Vongola. What brought him to this mafia was the cute but integrate Deja Vu Diva, mostly known as just Deja. His past also featured Aoki Lapis, one of the newer Vocaloids that was around at the time and was the first to become friends with him. They eventually drifted apart, but he would always hold her in his heart for the times they had. 2k15 Program History (New History) An Artificial Intelligence program, code-named B.L.U. (the Bond-forming Learning Unit), had started development to be a desktop assistant with a bright personality for consumer appeal. His features were similar to that of a JARVIS with a 3D model on-screen. Of course, the main reason he was created was to serve his purpose and make money. But as there was only one main creator, there grew an attachment. Thanks to his programmed learning ability, Blu learned to love his creator, also becoming attached. Some said he was crazy, a genius, extremely lonely, perhaps all three. Eventually, both creator and creation wanted the same thing. Blu would say something cheesy like 'I wanna be a real boy!' His creator would nod and assure him he could be someday. After months of development and funds, BLU was officially transferred to an advanced hologram device and a journey was made to VAL, the Vocaloid Android Laboratories. It would take further testing and advancement, but somehow, it's all work in the end. Stories and Past RP's Written stories and past RP logs will be listed as links here as they are further organized. Appearances None outside of RP's and personal stories. Voice configuration Imagined to be the same or similar to Kenji. Trivia *Being a twin of Kenji, he needed a name other than that. This was first 'BluKenji' before simply Blu was decided. *Blu is a multiverse character! This means he will be interpreted into many universes, sometimes more than once in the same fandom universe. This also means he has potential to be anything he wants! Anything from a pony, to a marine, to something completely original. Please leave your biased judgments at the door. *In 2015, a prison RP with Blu-mun's friends was created. This inspired further development on Blu and his definition of what he is as a being. From a program to a person; What he's physically made of and what that entails. External links *Blu's RP (Tumblr) (Currently just a personal blog unless anyone wants to RP/Old RP logs are a couple years back) Category:Fanloid Category:Male